Fear
by Dusk12589
Summary: What if Zolo got really POed? Come with him and go through his first and last man hunt. Guess who he's hunting. Rated for murders, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fear**_

The green-haired swords men stepped carefully through the under growth of the darkaning forest, not making any noise he stopped and looked around, he knew they were in here somewhere. It was now dark, the cold breeze kissed his face, he knew they were hungry, they'd want to cook something over a worm fire.

--

"Why is he doing this?" Vivi whispered into Nami's ear, the two didn't know where he was, if he gave up or not.

"I don't know. This is the first timee he hase ever done this." The two crawled over to some bushes and looked around.

"Should we climb a tree? And see if we can spot him before he spots us." Nami nodded and the two slowly made their way to the closest and biggest tree to them.

"I'll go up first." Nami tried to find some footings in the moist bark, it took her awhile before finding a way up. She scaned teh area to make sure he wasn't in site. "Okay, Hurry up." Vivi didn't take as long as Nami did, when the two got into places that they could rest awhile a strange smell filled the air around them.

"Do you smell that?"

"Yeah," The two looked around but couldn't find what was making the smell. "It smells like smoke."

"Shhh, he's here." Vivi pointed down at the new figure slowly walking towrds them, the two girls were as quiet as quiet could be.

"I know you're here. Come out and play." Zolo drew one of his swords out and placed it in his mouth, he worked his way over to some bushes then ducked down.

"What is he doing?" Vivi's words were so soft that Nami could bearly make out her words, she shook her head. 20 minutes passed by, no one moved. The eerie silents was chocking Vivi, she hated it. "I'm sorry." Her voice was soft again.

"Don't do it." Nami begged. Vivi slowly stood up and waited a couple secounds before jumping out of the tree and running for her life. Nami watched Zolo take off after her, Vivi was dead before she could make it out of Nami's view. Nami watched in horor as Zolo whipped the blood off his sword and onto his white shirt.

"Then there was one." He said in a low huskey voice


	2. Chapter 2

Fear

_**Chapter 2**_

Zolo walked back to his hiding spot and waited, it was a hunting game for him. It felt like ages before the next sound broke the silence, it was Chopper, the small deer slowly worked his way through the bushes, his hard breathing made Zolo's heart race.

Why is he running around? He should be hiding. Nami thought to her self, she looked down at Zolo and saw him watching every move Chopper made, right as soon as Chopper stopped a sword went flying through the bushes and strait into Chopper's side. Zolo stood up and walked towards his new kill.

"W-Why?" Chopper asked in a weak, dieing voice. Zolo stared down at him.

"Because," He removed the sword and finished Chopper off, "I can't let you get in my way." He dragged Chopper's body over to Vivi's and left the two bodies alone, the rest of the night was quiet, but the nest day it was raining. The water made it hard to be quiet in the tree, even though there were leaves the small drops would still get her. The air smelt of death, Nami wanted to escape the dreaded smell but couldn't go any where in fear of Zolo killing her.

"Nami!" A small voice in the distance cried, both Nami and Zolo looked around only to spot Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp walking towards them.

"Sanji be quiet. Zolo could still be out there."

"Not until I find the girls." Sanji took a deep breath and called for them again. Nami wished he'd stop because Zolo was in the bushes by the tree next to hers. She looked down at Zolo's hiding places only to see it empty.

"What's that smell?" Nami looked back at the three helpless men, and she started to scream _run away_ in her head.

"Look." Luffy pointed into the bushes, Sanji and Usopp looked were Luffy was pointing and saw the two bodies. Sanji started to look around and yelled even louder for Nami, "Sanji, be quiet." The forest fell quiet.

"Aaaagh!" Zolo came racing out of the bushes and sliced Usopp in half, Luffy punched Zolo in the gut and sent him flying back. A big fight broke out between the three men, Nami watched in fear as each man took turns flying into or through the surrounding trees, at lest 4 trees came crashing down to the forest floor. Blood lust was visible in their eyes; blood was flowing and staining the ground below them.


	3. Chapter 3

Fear

_**Chapter 3**_

"You're going to die for what you did to Vivi and Nami!"

"I haven't even seen Nami, not séance the beat went down." Zolo whipped the blood away from his chin, "Thanks for the heads up." Sanji went to kick Zolo but Zolo blacked it with one of his swords, "Nice try." Zolo swung his other sword at Sanji but before the blade touched him, Luffy punched Zolo in the face. Zolo went flying through another tree and half way through the next one, Sanji came up and kicked Zolo in the gut sending him through 2 more trees.

"STOP!" The three men looked up in the tree and saw Nami.

"Nami, you're alive!" Sanji said with hearts for eyes. Nami kept an eye on Zolo, but when one of the trees that Zolo went through started to collapse, blocking Nami's view of the men. "Nami run!" Before Nami knew what she was doing she was on the ground running, jumping over things that stood in her way, she could hear Zolo's swords cutting through the things she jumped over.

"Get back here!"

"No!" Nami tried to jump a fallen log that had branches jetting out everyway, she didn't make it. One of the branches caught her shoe and tripped her.

Sanji and Luffy were racing to keep up. "He better not have hurt her." A sword swung out in front of the two and cut Sanji's left arm off at the elbow. "Aaaagh!" The two men stopped and turned to face Zolo.

"Gum-gum," Luffy shot one arm back as far as he could in the forest, "Pestle!" Luffy barely missed Zolo, just then a loud bang filled the woods, everyone turned to face Nami holding a gun, shaking. Sanji was on the ground looking at Zolo, blood was flowing down from his left arm.

"What did you do?!" It was hard for Zolo to deep a tight grip on his sword; before he lost control of his arm he put his sword away. "Nami, you'll pay!" Zolo swung his arm around and decapitated Sanji and sliced Luffy across the gut, the once new gun now had two pieces to it, Zolo sliced it in half.

"Run!" Luffy and Nami took off running for their lives; Luffy was starting to slow down because of so much blood lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear

_**Chapter 4**_

"I'll hold him off." Luffy turned around and punched Zolo in the face, "Go on with out me!" Nami raced through the forest, jumping over rocks and fallen logs, she removed her shoes and ran through some sand and through a river. When she finally desided to stop she hid in some tall grass that stood on the forest edge, she laid down on her back, her tears of pain rolled down her cheeks. The grass swayed in the wind that couldn't reach her.

"Why? Why is why, the hardest question to answer?" Sarrow was flooding her once musical voice. Time was flouting by just like the white puffs of clouds, that were just out of her reach. She didn't know who won between Luffy and Zolo, but something in her heart was hopping that Zolo won, it's been at least 2 hours seans she's seen anyone, it was dark now, the worm night wasn't helping her ceriusedy. Nami stood up and looked around, the moonless sky was dark and was tempting her to seek out the winner of the battle to the death. She took a step closer to the woods.

"Nami!?" A faint voice on the breeze reached her ears.

"Zolo?" She took off running into the forest and ran in the direction she last saw the two men she couldn't see a thing, she was running blind through the forest.

"Nami?" The boice slowly grew louder.

"Where are you!?" Her cries faded into the night air, she waited for a answer as she softly made her way in fearther. She looked around and saw some broken trees and rocks all around her, blood on the smaller plants and on the ground. "Hello?" Nami walked over to the biggest blood poodle and looked at it.

"Over here." The voice was weak, but vary close, Nami fallowed the sound of hard breathing then she remembered the small flashlight in her pocket, she pulled it out and aimed the light in front of her, she saw something shiny behind some bushes a couple yards in front of her.

"Hello? Who's there?" Nami took a couple steps closer to it then noticed it was on e of Zolo's swords. It was the one with the white handle, his most prized position. He'd never leave it any where.

"Nami, it hurts." Nami peeked around the bushes and saw the end of the sword.


	5. Chapter 5

Fear

_**Chapter 5**_

It was sticking out of the abdomen of Zolo. "Where's Luffy?" Nami didn't know how long he's been like that and if she could trust him.

"H-He's in the tree….he ran t-the sword through me." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "M-Make it stop…" nami nelt down by Zolo's head.

"I can't make the pain stop Zolo." Using only his right hand he pulled Nami's face in close and kissed her lips. Nami was shocked and couldn't think strait, when the two seporated Zolo stared at her.

"I-I ment the pain….i-in my heart." Zolo's body started to shake slitly as he lefted his hand to her cheek, his eyes slowly closed and his hand fell to his side, a small smile remaned on his old lips. His chest no longer moved and the shaking stopped.

"Zolo?" Nami studied Zolo's cold face then looked up into the tree and saw Luffy's hand hanging over the eadge. "Luffy!?" Nami ran up into the tree and over to Luffy. "Luffy speak to me." But it was to late, he too was dead, just like the others. Nami sat by her dead capten and cryed, she cried for all of them she sat there for two hours before moving again, her tears staned her cheeks. She found a part of one of Zolo's sword and picked it up, she studied the blood stained steel.

"….I love you too." She jumped out of the tree and walked over to Zolo's body and knelt down by it, she studied the face that once belonged to her lover and too the killer of her crew and family, she leand over and kissed his cold dead lips. She then removed his black bandanna and wrapped it around her arm just like Zolo use to, she grabbed the handle of the sword that killed so many people and pulled it out of the abdomen of the green-haired swords men.

_The end_


End file.
